


NOT A CRACKFIC

by dulcetfable



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetfable/pseuds/dulcetfable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OMg My YaOIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOT A CRACKFIC

**Author's Note:**

> fuck.

"Are you sure about this?" Arsonist blushed, looking deeply into Godfather's eyes. "Shh," said Godfather, pressing a finger to arson's burning lips, before pressing his own pair of lips to arson. Arson blushed, but soon kissed back. Godfather trailed his hand down to Arson's ASS THEN THEY HAD HARDCORE BUTTSEX.

MMMMM.


End file.
